ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Force Zero
is a group composed of Ultraman Zero, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight, Jean-Bot, and Jean-Nine. Their headquarters is the Mighty Base. History Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire The group was formed after the defeat of Kaiser Belial to deal with the remaining Legionoids. Afterwards, it functions primarily like the Space Garrison in Zero's home universe. Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar Later the group gained another member "Jean-Nine", the robot that was based on Jean-Bot and was originally named "Jean-Killer" and created by Beatstar. The name Jean-Nine was given by Princess Emerana. Ultra Zero Fight They reappear in Ultra Zero Fight as a cameo at the end and take part in the story of Part 2 to fight the Darkness Five. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! The group first appeared fighting a group of Galactrons, after being informed by Zoffy that Gilbaris had targeted Geed's Earth as the next one to judge and reset, the group went towards the World of Side Space to stop his threat. After the battle was over, the group left the Earth after entrusting it to the hands of Riku/Geed. Members Official Members *Ultraman Zero *Glen Fire *Mirror Knight *Jean-Bot *Jean-Nine *Pigmon Moroboshi (Team mascot) Honorary Members *Rei *Hyuga *Gomora *Litra (S) Gallery Ultrmn Zr Ultmt Frc Zr.JPG|Ultimate Force Zero Ultimate Force Zero I.jpg|Ultimate Force Zero Ultrmn Zr Ulimt Force 0000.JPG|Ultimate Force Zero advertising their signature Ultra-Act Ultrmn Zr Ulimt Foce 0.JPG Ultimate Force Zero in Ultra Zero Fight One.jpg|Ultimate Force Zero in Ultra Zero Fight Part 1 Ultimate Force Zero in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 79.jpg|Ultimate Force Zero appear in Ultraman Retsuden Ultimate Force Trio.png Illustration of Ultimate Force Zero.png|An illustration by Masayuki Gotoh UltimateForceZero(Geed).jpeg ZeroUFZcongratsGeed.jpeg Trivia *The name "Ultimate Force Zero" was created by Zero. *Each member of this group are homages/updates to other works of Tsuburaya Productions, Ultraman Zero is based on Ultraseven, Glen Fire is based on Fireman, Mirror Knight is based on Mirrorman and Jean-Bot is based on Jumborg Ace as Jean-Nine is based on Jumborg 9. *Jean-Nine's name is given because he is the 9th hero that fight alongside Ultraman Zero as Emerana counts Zero, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight, Jean-Bot, Rei, Hyuga, Gomora, Litra and Jean-Nine. The name also was given by Emerana. (Note: Before Emerana named him Jean-Nine, Glen Fire suggested name "Jean-Bot II Dash" which references Jumborg 9's transforming phrase "Jum-Fight 2 Dash!") *The voice actors of all of Ultimate Force Zero's members coincidentally voiced Mobile Weapon Pilots from the Gundam franchise. As shown: **Ultraman Zero/Mamoru Miyano: Shams Couza (Gundam SEED), Setsuna F. Seiei (Gundam 00). **Glen Fire/Tomokazu Seki: Domon Kasshu (G Gundam), Yzak Joule (Gundam SEED) Tomache Massarik, Chris Royd (Victory Gundam), Meiser (Gundam Wing). **Jean-Bot/Hiroshi Kamiya: Tieria Erde (Gundam 00), Zeheart Galette (Gundam Age), Shams Couza (similar to Mamoru) (Gundam SEED) **Mirror Knight/Hikaru Midorikawa: Lee Ron (Mobile Suit Victory Gundam), Heero Yuy (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing), **Jean-Nine/Miyu Irino: Saji Crossroad (Gundam 00) *The reason for the non-Ultra members of the team do not have visible mouths was because the designers wanted to emphasize the fact that they were not based on human/humanoid life forms. id:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Teams Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Characters Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Characters